Forever Strong
by GohanGenius'85
Summary: I changed some stuff and added more chapters. Part 1 is complete, Part 2 might be complete soon. A girl arrives from the future with a story of deceit and tragedy. How will the Z fighters handle the future revelations and the secrets she holds. As the l
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the property of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation and  
whatever network airs it not mine so do not sue me!!!! You wont even get a penny, I am  
broke and pathetic and am only doing this cause I like to write action stuff. The other  
characters not involved in DBZ are mine however and you can use them if you refer them  
to being mine.  
  
Warning: Major sap and sadness but graphic violence and I am not sure about romance.  
  
Note: I haven't watched the whole thing so there are going to be a lot of differences  
but thanks to all those who reviewed, it was so nice.  
  
  
LAST HOPE AU  
'FOREVER STRONG'  
  
PROLOUGE-Think of that song by Incubus (whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there...)  
  
My name is Rybana, I am the last Saiyan princess in my timeline. The reality I  
come from is plauged by destruction and treachery but most of all discrimination. I  
learned this at the early age of seven. I learned of my heritage to the past, full blooded  
last Saiyan King-Vegeta. From that moment on nothing I do is the same. I wanted to  
once be a model but now I am a warrior whose blood boils for vengence. My parents  
told me of how they were forced to mate to preserve the Saiyan bloodline. That is how  
my adventure started and it might end it as well. All I have now is my blood and power  
to defeat the Empress of Deceit, she as you will know her is the concentrated form of  
witch and evil. I am powerless and unexperienced to stop her so I will go back in time  
when no one knew of the Saiyans and their horrific power except the proud, the few, the Z  
warriors. Then maybe reality will be a reality for me because at this moment it is nothing   
but the nightmare from the depths of all nightmares.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The raven haired 17 year old with her blue eyes gazed out into the sky. Her  
parents were still arguing whether or not to let her be what she desired- a fighter. She  
sighed for she had become used to their ravings lately and the over-protectiveness of her  
sheltered father-Gohan. Videl on the other hand understood Pan, and even Chi-Chi could  
see the fire that blazed in those piercing eyes, the adventure she was addicted to but her  
own father's love blinded him to the truth of his pulsing heritage which was always  
dormant. She looked up to see it getting dimmer??? Wait, it was still early, too early.   
She thought about the dragonballs and wondered.  
"Daddy do you sense something, I mean DADDY would you look to the sky?!"  
"...And you know how I feel about her safety....huh oh Panny what did you say?"  
"Daddy, something doesn't feel right, I mean look up there, the sky is getting  
really dark and from the looks of it I don't like it, I think we should go to Capsule Corp.  
and ask Bulma" Pan asked still gazing to the sky, she couldn't take her eyes off it, it was  
almost hypnotizing.  
"Oh Panny you're right, this is strange, Videl we'll have to talk about this later  
dear, this could be trouble but Panny you are to stay here, understood?"  
"But daddy...." Pan whined as her eyes became big and she looked adorable just  
like a child, she knew how to get her daddy to listen to her and let her do what she  
desired.  
"Oh Gohan, you're being foolish, Pan can take care of herself besides what if  
something happens and you need someone else, please lets not argue now, just do what I  
say please honey." Videl said desperately hoping Gohan would surrender. He finally did  
after looking to two of the females that ran his life. He sighed and signaled his little girl to  
come along. She was overjoyed and hugged her mother as quickly as she could and flew  
off. Pan looked to her annoyed father, he had finally given up his glasses and worn  
contacts since glasses got in the way of sparring and such when some begged him to. She  
had to admit that her father was very handsome and he certainly did not look his age, he  
looked more like 22 or even 19, not at all like the 37 year old that flew ahead of her.   
(Don't know age difference besides its AU). She could see why Bra had been blushing the  
other day when he first came in with contacts and a sleeveless shirt, his muscles were  
absoultely gorgeous. He wasn't as built as the others but for a man his age he was quite  
the hunk. Her mother had good taste. Gohan caught her unusual stare and shrugged, he  
had never really understood the female race. As they flew closer to Capsule Corp. Gohan  
stopped suddenly, that nauseaus feeling he got before something bad happened caught up  
to him full blast. This worried Pan.  
"Daddy, is something wrong?" Pan asked.  
"I hope not Panny, but lets hurry, I got a feeling that whatever's going to happen,  
it isn't going to take its sweet time." Gohan said with a disturbed look on his face and a  
look of sheer fear in his eyes but something else no one else had ever seen except Cell.  
"Uh daddy, I mean sure let's move it." Pan said not certain whether she should  
pursue her train of thought, she was still highly disturbed by her father's changed attitude,  
she had never really seen him this way before.   
"Hai (yes), Vegeta and Trunks aren't here yet, but they're closeby, would you  
mind Panny terribly if you got them here, I will talk to Bulma till then." Gohan said taking  
towards the huge building.  
"Trunks I don't mind, Vegeta is another story alltogether." Pan mumbled as she  
flew to the woods where she could sense their strong ki's. When she got there she  
blushed such a deep crimson that you couldn't distinguish her red bandanna. She had  
never seen Trunks without his shirt on and the crush from her childhood was creeping up  
on her. Vegeta didn't have much of his shirt left either but he was still scowling so that  
took out every bit of surprise.  
"Uh guys, daddy said that he sensed something wrong, he's at Capsule Corp., he  
said to bring you there so um lets go." Pan screamed out aloud. *Geez they could stop  
staring into nowhere, they are so creepy sometimes, I feel so sorry for Bulma.*  
"Listen brat, I am the Prince of the Saiyans, do you think that I wouldn't have  
noticed this by now?! I don't need Kakkarot's offsprings to control this situation, tell  
your daddy to come here!" Vegeta said with arms crossed and brows down. This got Pan  
mad and she looked to Trunks. He gave her a I am sorry look. So she let the Saiyan side  
win over and she fired a huge blast at Vegeta surprising him and actually hurting him, but  
worse of all infuriating him.  
"Why you little brat...." He started a huge blast and aimed it right at Pan, it was  
going to kill her no doubt expect that a certain Super Saiyan angry as ever blasted it away.   
Trunks stood shocked at Gohan's furious expression, he had wanted to stop his father but  
he was so close to Vegeta (I don't mean relationship) and any attempt he would have  
made would have been stupid and he would have gone unconscious.  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed out aloud. This over-protective father was  
at Super Saiyan 3 and it looked like he could gone to level four any second. His left eye  
was twitching incontrollibaly, he was to say the least not a happy camper.  
"Hmph, don't try it brat, I am still more powerful than you demi-Saiyan hybrid brat  
and I will do as I please." Vegeta said calmly as he looked to Gohan.  
"I don't care what you do to me but if you ever so much as touch or harm my  
daughter, I will kill you!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed aloud, his entire body was shaking with  
anger and it was glowing so much, he looked like a replica of the sun. Lightning  
surrounded his body, his tone was ice cold. Even Vegeta cringed a little and decided not  
to push it, he knew that Gohan was way too over-protective and right now trying anything  
with him would result in no indoor sleep with Bulma and lots of yelling by everyone. So  
he did the only thing he could, he flew off towards Capsule Corp. with Gohan following  
close behind. *Geez that brat still hasn't powered down, not even a little.* Vegeta  
thought to himself. They finally reached Capsule Corp. with a nervous Trunks, p-oed  
Gohan, embarresed Pan, and an angry Vegeta (when isn't he). Bulma and Bra came out  
with Marron and the rest of the Z team.  
"What took you guys so long, I think we've got a serious problem, I am detecting  
unusual energy readings and why are you at level 3 Gohan?" Bulma asked confused  
looking at everyone's faces. Pan decided to talk since Trunks was still in shock, to him  
Gohan could never get that mad.  
"Well um Bulma to make a long story short, Vegeta ticked me off so I tried to um  
kill him so then he tried to do the same and then uh well you see daddy kind of turned  
level 3 and a huge battle almost uh began." Pan said so embarresed.  
"Well I see......anyway as I was saying, there's been a break in the time/space  
continum like when Mirai Trunks came but it doesn't have the same readings so I think its  
another time and as you can see whatever is coming, its very close, I estimate it'll be here  
in 15 minutes to a half an hour...." Bulma said unsure of what to say but desperately  
trying to assess the situation and calm it down a lot.  
"Daddy, will you guys just quit it, I mean we got a bad guy coming as I see it so  
what should we do, come on, G...Gohan I think you should calm down, I mean you might  
need those muscles I mean power later on...." Bra said blushing. Vegeta smirked, that  
was his little girl, she had a point though. After a couple minutes everybody was powered  
up to Super Saiyan at least but Gohan was still passing some bad looks to Vegeta. They  
had decided to keep whatever it was at bay until Bulma could make something. She was a  
little too happy to make something new. All the other Z fighters assembled at an old  
abandoned building, this used to be a recreation center until the androids destroyed it to so  
many micro molecules that whatever effort to rebuilt it failed for the foundation always  
collapsed with a little weight. Gohan decided to keep an eye on the sky just in case, he  
was their first defense and warning. Pan decided to take advantage of the moment.  
"Hiya Trunks!"  
"Oh hi Panny, I am glad we're getting a chance to talk, I am really sorry about  
how my dad acted and all, ever since Bulma got that letter for the huge conference in  
America, she has been real busy and dad's been grumpy ever since she stopped paying him  
any attention."  
"Let's forget that, I don't ever want to see daddy that ticked off again, it scared  
the pants off me ya know, I wish Bra was here, all this waiting is so suspenseful, she's  
always so cool about stuff, just wish she wanted to fight with all of us but she's ok." Pan said  
looking down shuffling her feet.  
"Don't worry about getting hurt Pan, I don't think your dad would let you fight if  
something huge happened, he would kill himself first before he let you get hurt."  
"Yeah well that's Gohan for you..." Krillen said interrupting. "oh sorry I didn't  
mean to intrude.."  
"What do you mean Krillen?" Pan asked realizing that Trunks had gone to see his  
father.  
"Gohan's really strong but no matter how hard he tried he never got as strong as  
he should be, it takes pain to ascend, I don't know how much he'd need to go all the way  
to level four so watch it Pan, as you can see Gohan is a protector just like your old  
granddad Goku, don't give him a reason to die, not that I think you will, oh never mind I  
think I hear um uh someone calling." Krillen said running off. He wish he could talk to  
Pan, but she reminded him so much of Goku and he couldn't get his thought out. Pan  
looked at Krillen and frowned. He was a nice guy but he was just like everyone else, he  
thought of her as nothing more than a child who would slip-up being so young. No one  
understood that she had already achieved Super Saiyan and was ready to be a hero. She  
wished there was someone out there who understood being misunderstood. As she  
thought to herself she realized that the sky was getting really hectic, the winds that were  
blowing were tearing up buildings and Pan was almost blown away. As she was  
concentrating on her predicament, she realized everyone had suddenly quieted and gasped.   
It was a capsule, one stupid little capsule. It suddenly exploded knocking many away and  
in the center stood a beautiful young girl.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
So I finally reached the past, it feels so good to be here without any danger of  
death. Wait no there is always a danger in being a princess, I mustn't forget what I was  
taught, it holds me alive. I didn't expect so many fighters here, they are quite strong but  
I was taught that many hid their powers, I may have a chance after all if some trust can  
be established. I don't see a Goku though, but his son and his daughter are here. I must  
have traveled to the wrong place, I don't need anyone but him. Only a pure heart I need  
with some power, who will I find with this. Someone who knows the price of pain and  
knows how to expect deceit. I need to hurry, my time is almost out. I better start to  
communicate with them, if I don't then surely these stares will kill me. They are so  
suspicious of me, I don't blame them. Maybe they can help me, I can't make another trip  
back to another time, I could never get back to my time. Who can I possibly talk to,  
everyone is so pained here, they can't believe me. Perhaps the bald man, no he is a bit of  
a coward. I certainly cannot debate this, however, they need an answer and I need to  
give it now. (Rybana's thoughts)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Gohan looked to the girl. She was very beautiful, her eyes were like sapphire  
jewels and her hair flowed like a black river. She reminded him somewhat of Videl expect  
this girl had a dangerous beauty to her. Her built was a slight resembelance to a Saiyan,  
she appeared very strong and very capable of destruction. His past experiences had taught  
him not to agree with his first assumptions of a person. The most unnerving part though  
was that she was a few feet away from him and yet she hadn't spoken a word for several  
minutes or even blinked more than twice. To him she was a statue of unspoken beauty.   
He wondered what was wrong with him, never in his life had he thought about a girl this  
way. Then she spoke to him.  
"I presume that you are Son Gohan, offspring of the Saiyan Kakkarot also known  
as Goku and that this crowd before me are the Z fighters." He was taken back by her  
voice, it was so rough yet it had its own shimmer of painful beauty. It was calculating and  
unpleasant, she reminded him of Vegeta.  
"Yes I am Son Gohan and yes we are the Z fighters, but since you know who we  
are, I must ask you who are you and why are you here?"  
"I cannot answer your questions, at least not yet, I need to find a fighter amongst  
you named Goku or Kakkarot, I must speak with him at once."  
"Look woman you tell us your name, besides Kakkarot is as good as dead to you,  
I think I can handle whatever you have to say!" Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk. She  
turned her face towards him and scowled a bit. He was taken back to by her strange  
beauty, he had never felt such a strong attraction.  
"Well then if that is the case then I shall speak to his older son-Gohan, I know  
from fact that he is indeed trustful unlike you my Saiyan Prince or shall I presume king,  
come with me I need to talk to you privately." She said in a firm voice. Gohan looked at  
her a bit puzzled and realized she was waiting and flew off in her direction. For the first  
time he looked at what she was wearing. A sleeveless spandex sort of half shirt which was  
covered by armor that looked like a more colorful form of a Saiyan armor. With its  
yellow trianges to its deep colors, he was mesmorized. She was wearing an orange gi  
belt and loose fitting royal blue pants like his father and bright yellow shoes with a blue  
base. He noticed her hair wasn't wild at all, it was curly a bit although. He thought it  
strange that she would show off her bare stomach, the armor only covered half of her  
upper body. Her body was a bit strange though, she had a long yet not impossibly long  
stomach and strong muscular short legs. With all those imperfections and scars, she was  
gorgeous in the utter sense. After coming out of his dazed stare, he realized they had  
reached a lonely desert where she had softly landed. Her hair had fallen down to her  
shoulders and then to her upper back as she removed it from a ponytail. "Gohan, I need  
to ask you this, will you promise me anything or will you be truthful?"  
"I uh guess I would be as truthful as I can be." Gohan said confused at the  
question.  
"Well then I suppose it would be fruitless to keep this information to myself, Son  
Gohan, I've come afar from this world's future to try to save it and better it, I myself am  
not powerful enough for the enemies that threaten your future and my present, being only  
point one Saiyan, I have not the blood necessary for the ascending of power, I have come  
to ask for your help but I can only take about at the most 5 people back to the future and I  
trust you can help me."  
"You're a .1 Saiyan...."  
"Yes Son Gohan, I am sorry about being impolite, my name is Rybana, I am the  
great, great grandaughter of Bra and Goten, that is why I only talked to you, I need the  
others to know the least about the future so that they don't change it so much so that I  
will not exist."  
"Wow so my little brother got with Bra, never saw those two together." Gohan  
commented. "Oh I apologize for interrupting you, but please tell me what kind of evil  
your world faces."  
"Well its a bit of a long story, but the impending evil is a woman called the  
Empress of Deceit as we know her, but her name is Queen Nefrety, she is a queen of a sea  
based race and she is planning to destory our world for her personal affairs, her power is  
great and different than most enemies, she is as powerful as Shenlong in her magic, she  
uses her power to blind you and it will defeat you, you will never know what is real and  
what is not, I have heard from people that you will not even know she is evil for her great  
beauty impowers men from taking action which is my problem..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Humans are a stupid race if you will let me tell you, where I come from the  
powers of our race were revealed thus so were we and they were so frightened of us and  
our power that we are shunned from society, they made us mate humans so that our blood  
would diemenish with time but my parents, the last royalty of Vegetasei mated and had  
me, the people there hate me with a vengence and so I cannot help them and the men there  
are of no use and I am powerless, oh I don't know what to do." Rybana said fighting off  
her tears. She sat down thinking.  
"But what about your parents, can't they help or something."  
"Son Gohan are you so nieve? They were killed by Nefrety, they posed quite the  
threat and no one there wanted to help, I don't know why I want to save the world but I  
chose my destiny at age seven and renounced my royalty for knightship at 15, you cannot  
imagine the struggles I have had to face alone, I know I am putting the past in danger but  
this is my last hope, please say you will help me." Gohan looked to her now determined  
face, he could see that she couldn't cry anymore. He didn't know what to do, he wanted  
to help but no one had ever encountered anything like this, logically it would be stupid to  
save her world because what she described was unsaveable. He thought about Cell and  
how impossible the odds were against him but no one had given up on him, especially not  
his father and it had almost killed him. He would as a warrior fight but this was worse  
than anything else he had faced, he didn't know how much would help. He and three  
others to save the world from that much disaster was mind shattering.  
"Alright Rybana, I shall help you though I truthfully can't gurantee much hope  
from what you described, I think also you should tell the others what you have told me,  
they need to know the danger they face even if it risks your birth, but I don't think it  
would, if Goten and Bra are meant to be, this shouldn't stop them, it should only  
encourage them." Gohan said.  
"I suppose you are right, I have not the energy to tell them this today so I shall rest  
in the mountains untill the new light then bring them here, I will await you."  
  
CHAPTER 4- A TURN OF EVENTS  
  
Pan's eyes were wide awake as her alam clock noisily tried to disrupt her thoughts.  
It was clear to her that her father was disturbed, she had tried to ask him all last night  
about what had happened with the strange girl. He had told her to go to bed, she was getting   
worried about his rude behavior and tired of it. He hadn't even kissed her mother goodnight,  
he had simply come in and without more a few words left to go meditate with Piccolo. It was  
clear that he had a lot on his mind, enough so he completely forgot his family, heck his entire  
life in the process. All she knew about this strange woman was that she was a mystery, and that  
her name was Rybana. She could get nothing else out of her father. *If this is the last thing  
I ever do, I will find out who you are Rybana and why daddy is so upset all of a sudden.* As she  
looked to the sky she sighed. Her mother would soon wake and her day would begin but how would  
it end.  
"Oh daddy, what did she tell you and why are you so distant from me, it's already  
6 a.m. and you've abandoned us since yesterday night." Her voice escaped in a slur of words.   
The day was bright and cheery but Pan felt tired and sad. Just the sound of the birds chirping  
in the trees and the sunlight creeping on to her toned body irritated her. She just couldn't   
relax if she didn't know what was going on. A voice pushed her away from her thoughts. Her   
mother was trying to talk to her, she was in fact right beside the wooden bed.  
"Panny, Panny, wake up now Bulma just called, Panny I said Bulma just called and she  
wants us to meet her there, so hurry it up now." Videl voice rang sharply in her sensitive ears  
yet she couldn't distinguish words. Ever since yesterday she felt strange  
"Sorry mom, I guess yesterday took a lot out of me, I will be down in a half an hour, k"  
"Don't worry about Gohan, Panny, he's fine and he better have a good reason for   
yesterday's little mishap or else he is going to have to face his mother, she's already heard   
about yesterday and is more worried than me, oh great I am babbling, breakfast is ready and   
waiting, I will let you be." Videl said hurrying off to change into a better outfit. Pan   
quickly made her bed and was out of the bathroom in 10 minutes. She looked to herself, Bra had   
been right, Pan was a tomboy. She was wearing a baby blue half-shirt with her favorite red  
bandanna and navy blue jeans with cowboy style boots. Quickly putting up her hair and makeup   
that Bra had bought for her, she admired her reflection. She realized she was done in fifteen  
minutes, she had too much on her mind to take it easy today. She flew down the stairs to get   
her muscles relaxed. The food was on the table with a note.  
  
Dear Panny,  
I went to Bulma's after I got an urgent call. By the time you're ready we should  
be at Kami's lookout with Dende. Hurry up, Bulma told me Gohan wanted all of us there  
for a special announcement, but remember to chew that food young lady.  
Love you lots  
Mom  
Pan quickly ate her food and flew out at maximum speed reaching the lookout in a matter  
of minutes. She saw the glances as they saw her flew in, it was obvious they had been waiting  
for an agonizing while for her. Again her face went crimson, now there was no way they would  
ever accept her grown.   
"Pan, good you're here, now I can tell you why I have called you all here, the girl's   
name is Rybana and she's from the future and she needs our help, she told us all to meet her  
near the mountains, she can tell you of the situation better than me, follow me." Gohan said  
as quickly as he could and flew off before anyone had a chance to say anything. Bra was the first  
one to follow. Vegeta carried Bulma and followed. Everyone soon reached the mountain spot. The  
landscape was scarred with some new blasts that led to Rybana's slender hand. Gohan approached  
her and nodded. She sighed. It was time to tell them her worst nightmare.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Bra fainted and Vegeta was in the process of strangling Goten. Bulma was a bit shocked  
at what the future held. The other Z fighters were all quiet trying to absorb what the young  
girl in front of them had said. Chi-Chi was mad and teary knowing that an adventure like that  
could mean she could lose her entire family and not be able to get them back.Everyone was left   
speechless especially after Gohan had interrupted her. He had told all of them that he wasn't  
sure he would be any help and he had no idea how to help and that is why he had his attitude  
at an all time high. Pan decided that Gohan's attempt to save her uncle were stupid, since  
Vegeta was ticked at him for mating with his little princess. Rybana had decided it wasn't wise  
to try to help and was in the background sitting down. Pan sighed. *Why is it that I am not  
even considered an adult and already I have to break this up.*  
"Would all of you just stop, jeez we have a future to save even if you don't like it  
Vegeta and we're wasting time on your stupid feuding so quit it or I will make you." Pan said  
coldly but loud enough to infuriate Vegeta. Bra had just woken up when she had heard Pan and  
realized what her father was doing and almost fainted again but decided that if this was the guy  
she was going to have a child with then she might as well save him so it could be done.  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!Leave Goten alone, he hasn't done anything yet at least besides Pan is   
right, please lets get on with it." Bra screamed aloud, her voice was like Bulma's and so  
everyone who even had a little Saiyan in them cringed, their ears were ringing. Vegeta was  
shocked at his daughter's seriousness and looked at the plea in her eyes.  
"Okay brat number two, I will let you live for now but thank Bra for it." Vegeta said   
letting poor Goten breathe for the first time since Vegeta erupted. Everyone relaxed after that  
and decided to continue. Gohan talked with Rybana for a moment alone and came back with a   
look in his eye that no one could tell.  
"I just talked with Rybana, she can only take four others with her, she needs people  
who possess strength and a pure heart, she says that only those with these qualities can have  
even a chance of overcoming Nefreti's deceit."  
"So, who did you guys pick." Pan said.  
"Well I am going, she said that I am a good canidate, we're not sure about you Vegeta,   
and...."  
"Look brat I am going whether she likes it or not, I am bored by Earth and its about   
time we had some action." Vegeta said with his arms crossed, a determined look in his eye.  
"Listen all of you, my future needs a decision now, I cannot tolerate all of your  
arguing and you cannot go Vegeta, Earth will need a protector in case someone figures out where  
I went and besides your heart isn't pure good yet." Rybana said coldly. It was obvious that  
she was dead serious.  
"Well logically then Goten,Trunks, and uh Pan should go." Bulma said almost whispering   
the last name. She knew Gohan couldn't agree to this.  
"What! Pan, no I will not let my daughter endanger her life, Panny you're not going and  
neither is Goten, we can't have Goten and Bra go, they need to be alive and we can't gurantee  
that they will be." Gohan said angry at Bulma for getting the idea into Pan's head. This was  
the last straw for Pan, she loved her father dearly but this was the chance to prove herself,  
she was not letting anyone take it away from her.  
"Daddy I am going to go whether you approve of me or not, there aren't a lot of people   
that fit a lot of strength and pure heart description and daddy I love you and I know that the   
future looks like it needs as much power as it can muster besides I am not little anymore, I am  
17 and I can make my own decisions." Pan stated aloud. Her eyes serious as ever. Even Gohan  
was surprised by this. Never had his daughter talked back to him like this. He was going to  
object when Videl took him by the arm and talked to him for a couple of minutes and then to   
Rybana. Then Gohan took a breath and walked up to his little girl.  
"Alright my daughter, I approve, you will go with us." Gohan said not wanting to mean a   
single death sentencing word. Pan was close to fainting but she hugged Gohan as hard as she   
could and he smiled, he didn't ever want to let her go, ever but Videl was right, she was grown  
up and could handle herself fine. "So now we have two, Trunks would you like to go?" Trunks  
looked at Gohan and nodded. "Alright that leaves one more position open, anyone care to   
volunteer?"  
"Hai (yes)Gohan, I shall go, my systems will help in detecting what is beyond human eyes  
." Android 18 stated flatly.  
"What, 18 you can't go, what about Marron and me?" Krillen asked wide eyed.  
"Krillen I have to go, they will need my help it seems besides Marron is getting really  
powerful these days and if anything comes to this diemension I would like to know that someone  
is going to defend Earth besides no one else is stronger than me that's not already going except  
Vegeta, besides I can make myself more powerful." 18 said knowing her husband could do   
absoulutely but agree. She went over to a crying Marron and whispered loving words into the  
demi-android girl who exchanged hugs and went over to the time traveler.  
"Good now I get someone to talk to 18, welcome to our team." Pan said delighted. The   
woman was older and colder but still she was a girl. She knew she would die if she spent all of  
her time with Trunks, he was getting to her. Besides Gohan wasn't the best person to talk to   
about some stuff.   
"Great, we can leave tomorrow, I have capsules and everything for everyone, so don't   
bother to pack, and I have one more thing to tell you." Everyone looked at her intently.  
"The power you have now won't help you so I have made a device which will let you experience  
the most painful memories of your life which will in turn for at least the Saiyans here allow  
them to experience the fullest extent of their powers, I won't use this if you won't agree, I   
have learned that agreement is best." Rybana said. The wind blew softly and Gohan shivered.  
He had a lot of bad memories, he wasn't sure he wanted to relive them but if it meant saving  
the future, he couldn't let this get in the way. He looked at Rybana, the girl had been so  
abused in her life like him and yet she was strong and he had a slight feeling she had used  
the device as well.  
"I will go first." Gohan said surprising everyone.  
"Alright, I will put this on your head and we can see what you see on this screen so   
if something happens, we can stop it or whatever we need to do." Rybana said. After a few   
moments and Bulma in awe, it began. The first things they saw was Gohan attacking Raditz in his  
rage, the mountain blowup in Piccolo's care (he didn't want to go into the future, he was worried  
about what would happen to the present in case something happened), Gohan powering up to attack  
Frieza on Namek, turning S Saiyan in training, turning S. Saiyan 2 with cell and there on. At   
the last scene, Gohan erupted with rage. The landscape began to quiver at his intense power. He  
glowed with white fire, his eyes burning. He had reached far into S. Saiyan 4. He collapsed at  
the sudden increase in power. Everyone was astounded and after some time he calmed down and   
everyone else exploded but they didn't have as many bad memories so they didn't power up that   
much. Trunks was now far into level 3 but not much more, he had collapsed during the power-up.  
Pan was early in her level 3, she too had collapsed but not without a few curse words. 18 simply  
asked Bulma to build something for her since she couldn't power up like that. It was decided   
that tomorrow morning the future would be revealed. They wondered as they went home about what  
lay ahead and how nice it would be to have Goku be with them.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL BE COMING UP SOON BUT IT WILL BE IN   
ANOTHER STORY CALLED LAST HOPE. ENJOY AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, I WILL ACCEPT  
CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT DON'T FORGET I LIKE BEING PRAISED. I KNOW STUFF IS OFF BUT I  
HAVEN'T WATCHED EVERYTHING, DARN THOSE RE-RUNS. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS.  
  
  



	2. Last Hope

Disclaimer: My story and idea but DBZ and GT and all those characters are not mine, they are  
the property of Akira Toriyama and the networks that air them.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
The bright rays shone on Piccolo's face. He hadn't meditated at all for   
several hours, he just couldn't stop seeing the images he had seen in Gohan's mind. He had   
always known that his little student who was a now a man had much pain but the raw pain that he   
felt as he saw his student suffer was unbearable. The real reason he hadn't gone was because he   
knew he could no longer help his student, only get in his way. The boy still relied too much on   
Piccolo and he figured that he didn't need to cause any extra attention and pain to Gohan. He   
gently got up and decided to wish Gohan good luck, Gohan was very sensitive about not being   
wished well by his sensei (teacher). He truly loved Gohan as his best friend but sometimes the   
boy was such a mystery to him that it annoyed him dearly. Pan in fact was his biggest pain,   
that girl had an attitude from Vegeta's side of the Saiyan race. She was a sharp girl intent   
on getting what she wanted unconsciously killing Gohan since it hurt him to fight and in turn   
dissapoint his only daughter. He sighed, in a couple of hours fate would be decided.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pan packed her clothes in a hurry with Bra scolding her every minute. Bra   
was her best friend, but she couldn't stand the lectures she had to endure about fashion.  
"Pan come on now, you just can't take these misfit clothes with you, do you   
know the impression you're going to give the people about this time, oh yeah girl I am   
not kidding you!"  
"Bra! I am going to the future to save it from the Empress of Deceit not   
the Empress of Bad Taste." Pan said tired from the silly's girl's discussion.  
"Well at least take some variety and some makeup for my brother." Bra   
grinned back.  
"What!" Pan replied taken aback and blushing hot.  
"Aw Pan, I know you have a major crush on my brother, its really disgusting   
but I will support it for you, and if you want him you gotta get him to notice you and that   
hood look ain't going to do it now or ever." Bra replied back calmly and laid down on the bed.  
"I do not have a crush on Trunks! Anyway how are you and my uncle Goten   
doing, any sparks flying yet?" Pan said desperate to get Trunk's image out of her heart and out  
of the conversation.  
"Pan! Look I don't want to be mean or nothing but Goten isn't my kind of   
guy no matter what that girls say, I mean he is pretty cute and all but he's so way nieve, I   
just don't feel that special kind of click ya know." Bra said in a matter of fact way.  
"So then I guess my dad would be a better choice right Bra." Pan said with a gleam of genius  
that would have made her father proud with tears.  
"Yeah he's fine......wait a second!! Pan! You better not tell Gohan I have a huge crush  
on him, you know Vegeta and what he would do to Gohan if he even heard a whisper about it, not  
to mention how your mom would feel about it, I wish sometimes your dad was free,   
he's so hot!!" Bra said with stars in her eyes. Her heart was pounding with hormones.  
"Bra! You know that's so wrong, my mom's a great woman and daddy loves her, he wouldn't ever  
want his wife to be anyone else." Pan said hurt and angry.  
"I didn't mean it that way Pan, you know your mom's the coolest and I like her but Gohan   
is just so wow, he's so handsome, a genius, a fighter at heart and well just plain perfect, I can'  
think of any guys I know that can even compare to him." Bra said honesty and sighed.  
"Well forget about him Bra 'cause he's taken and that's the end of him and you, besides from  
what that future woman-Rybana- told us you and Uncle Goten end up together, come on Bra you know  
he's a sweet and yes nieve guy and definetly not as smart as Gohan and all but give him a chance,  
I think he is your type of guy." Pan replied back.  
"So what is my type of guy then?" Bra questioned.  
"Free and sorta like daddy." Pan said.  
"Shows what you know Pan, Goten can't compare in my eyes besides this is another   
diemension and other stuff can happen." Bra said with a hint of naughtiness in her eyes. Pan  
looked away disgusted, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Pan but that's the way I feel so deal with it  
girl though the idea of being your mother is yuck no offense, come on I think its getting late  
we better drop dead this conversation now or else Rybana's gonna leave you in her dust." Bra  
said getting up and leaving with Pan in her thoughts.  
"I wonder what the future's gonna be like for me and Trunks, maybe the future girl will  
know, maybe I should pack the makeup Bra gave me last year." Pan said to herself trying to shake  
the thought away. She suddenly looked around and realized no one was there so she packed the  
makeup case and a dress! into the suitcase satisfied no one else had seen the drop of insanity  
enter into her mind. She took a breath and grabbed her suitcase down the stairs where her mother  
and father were waiting for her to leave.  
"Finally Pan, honey, I was getting suspicious if you had changed your mind." Gohan asked  
desperately hoping his little girl had but the look he caught was not a chance.  
"Daddy I am going." Pan said knowing he had already gotten her look. He nodded and flew  
off with Videl closely behing him. Pan held Bra and flew off to her adventure.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The five warriors were hugging their wives and mothers and fathers. Chi-Chi had gone  
into relentless tears and Goten was calming her down hoping she didn't have a frying pan with  
her. Bulma was working on last-minute adjustments to the worn-out time machine with Rybana.  
Bra was completely ignoring her brother and talking to Pan. Piccolo had wished Gohan goodbye  
and left leaving Gohan hurt like a little boy. This had dissapeared after Videl had engaged Gohan  
into a endless, passionate, wet (teary) kiss telling him to be careful. Vegeta was giving   
Trunks sparring advice and a quick spar. Android 18 was comforting her daughter and her husband  
was wishing her the best he could. The other Z fighters caught up with each other and talked.  
This was interrupted by Rybana.  
"Alright, Gohan, Pan, Trunks and Android 18, we'll be ready to leave in about five minutes  
and I would like to warn you that when you arrive at the future, you should keep your powers or  
ki down as low or lower than humans now, you do not in any case want to attract attention, do  
not be too surprised if what you expected is less worse than what you'll see and I suggest that  
all of you here be on guard, if we fail in our mission to bring peace to the future, then your   
time will be at danger too." Rybana said and went into the spaceship leaving some shocked and  
some in tears and some in anger. Gohan and Pan departed leaving Videl and Chi-Chi in tears and  
Goten with a hole in his heart. Trunks went in next with Bulma enthusiastically wishing him the  
best and telling him to kick the Emperess's butt but to remember to be careful. Vegeta grunted.  
Bra waved goodbye already missing her brother but most of all Gohan's presence. Android 18 got in  
last, a frown on her face. Marron was crying and Krillin was comforting her with a hug but at  
the same time he gave the Android a huge grin and a thumbs up hiding his fear of losing his wife.  
Picclo meditated as hard as he could in the mountains trying to get the gut feeling of danger  
out of his mind. The door of the spaceship closed with a loud thud and it floated slowly into  
the air while its wheels went into its interior. Its smoke fogged the landscape and its strange  
rumbling engine purred faster and faster until a diemension gateway opened in the sky. Then in  
a split second it seemed both spaceship and traveler were lost to the black hole.  
  
Chapter 9 is coming soon...  
Action filled and ready to go as soon as I can upload it. What shall await the past warriors?  
Will anything be as it seems again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
